Gundam F91
F91 Gundam F91 (F91 ガンダムF91) is a product within the Formula Project, a plan for constructing Mobile Suits for the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). "F91" stands for "Formula Ninety-One" within the plan, quickly becoming its impromptu alias during the prototype's first launch. Gundam F91 is built to be a super efficient Mobile Suit with hopes to stretch the limits of Mobile Suits of its era. Using Gundam as its design base, it combines the same type of Psycoframe construction found within Nu Gundam and similar Newtype Mobile Suits of the previous era. While highly advanced, it experienced several rocky moments during its early development phases and was difficult to move or start. Engineers then used the studies conducted by Seabook's mother, Monica Arno, to install the refined bio-computer system. It directly implements information into the pilot. Based on the skills of the pilot, Gundam F91 can then shift its performance to reflect their needs. In theory, the bio-computer also prevents the system from taking over the pilot -a possible negative side effect with Psycoframe models- and makes it safer for Newtype pilots to use. When Gundam F91 removes its limiter system, it can attain its highest peak of mobility. Here, the bio-computer can demonstrate its true power with its Metal Peel-off Effect (MEPE). Gundam F91 emits a golden haze as its metal flakes off the Suit and appears to have gained the capability to generate solid afterimages of itself to enemy pilots. It's unknown if this feature was actually a part of Gundam F91's original planning or not. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Hurls forward beam shield. Foes caught within its range suffer multiple hits if it connects. Gundam F91 then performs a single shot from its rifle to its front. : , , : Shoots from left V.S.B.R. Comes out quicker than its C6 : , , , : Spins both sabers vertically to its sides as Gundam F91 glides forward. At the end of the sequence, it lands with a dual spinning cut. Resembles the move Seabook used to defeat several heat seeking Bugs at once. : , , , , : Lifting stab with beam shield. Gundam F91 pierces through enemies and becomes airborne. : , , , , , : Glides in one direction as it shoots three shots from its V.S.B.R. : , , , , , : Series of left and right slashes. A turning cut ends the chain. :Held (Smash Attack): Performs two strikes with each of its beam sabers. One being a horizontal swing while the other is an overhead chop. : : Rushes opponents by swinging beam sabers several times before firing a single shot from its launcher. Starts the Mobile Suit's MEPE, which multiplies the hits of the Mobile Suit's attacks for a limited amount of time. :Combination : Shoots from rifle and beam launcher from hip, alternating shots from both weapons. Shoots from V.S.B.R on the finale. Starts the Mobile Suit's MEPE, which multiplies the hits of the Mobile Suit's attacks for a limited amount of time. :CPU Only SP: Activates MEPE and creates two afterimages that can act on their own. Gundam F91's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), its dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with rifle guarding its front. : , , , : Three left and right slashes from saber. : , : Shoots a single shot from beam launcher. :Aerial : Shoots a constant stream from V.S.B.R at a downwards angle. As the sequence ends, Gundam F91 lowers its arms as it disengages its weapons. During this motion, it can hit opponents nearby or underneath it. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks can pass through enemies. *'Pilot Sense' - Increases earned amount of pilot points (experience). *'Jamming' - Decreases enemies' fighting capabilities. *'One Man Army' - Increased advantage while fighting several enemies. Attacks against mobs doubles and damage afflicted by them is cut in half. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Same attacks as previous title but loses Smash Attack. C4 is much faster than before and can be extended greatly with additional taps. Its aerial no longer performs the lowering arms motion, but its beams are more concentrated than before. The MEPE has a much more prominent cloning effect than before. Special Equipment In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, players can unlock a unique ability for Gundam F91 with the following special requirements. *'Bio-computer' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Seabook. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Complete Seabook's original story mode. Then have a character build friendly relations with Seabook to at least "Affinity" and complete its License Mission. :Formula Program ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Solomon ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Seabook How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a character build friendly relations with Seabook and Cecily. Then join their faction by accepting their request in the Terminal Event, Cosmo Babylonia. Finish their three related Friendship Missions and view the Terminal Event, The Oppressor and the Oppressed (this also unlocks Part 4s for the Jegan). Have a character be friends with Seabook and Cecily to unlock the needed Extra Mission. :C'mon, c'mon! Bring it on! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Gundamf91-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits